Don't Cry Daddy
by GagReelGeek
Summary: Booth and Parker comfort each other. Set after the events of 'Wannabe in the Weeds'.


Today I stumbled from my bed

**Don't Cry Daddy**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Bones! All property of Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs & FOX. The song and title of this story belong to Elvis Presley.**

**A/N – Please don't let the fact that this is a song fic scare you off. The song lyrics are posted at the end. Warning, there is character death & maybe spoilers for the end of Season 3…in a way. Next Chapter of 'Back in the Day', for those who are reading it should be up by Wednesday at the latest. **

Today I stumbled from my bed  
With thunder crashing in my head  
My pillow still wet  
From last night tears  
And as I think of giving up  
A voice inside my coffee-cup  
Kept crying but  
And ringing in my ears

Jumping up in bed Booth's heavy breathing echoed throughout the dark, silent room. Taking slow calming breaths and gripping onto the bed sheets, he clearly heard his heart thumping hard against his chest, each one hurting more than the previous. He'd dreamed of her again, then again he always did, not even in slumber could he escape the constant reminders that ripped into his soul; the tears on his pillow were proof enough of that. As his breathing evened out he slowly swung his legs off the bed, the sound of his feet hitting the wooden floor hollowly. He placed his head in his hands, trying to ease the throbbing, that day replying in his head.

Slowly he rose off the bed and stumbled out of the darkened room towards the kitchen and begun his usual 4am routine. Bracing himself against the kitchen counter he added coffee into his mug while waiting for the water to boil then filled it up, sugar following. He knew that sleep wouldn't come to him now and he needed all the caffeine and sugar rush he could get to get through the day. Moving over to the kitchen table he let himself drop heavily onto the chair and slowly sipped the steaming hot liquid. Placing the mug down he ran his fingers over the rim of the mug when he felt a set of eyes watching him, turning he saw Parker standing in the doorway clutching his teddy.

Don't cry daddy  
Daddy, please don't cry  
Daddy, you've still got me and little Tommy  
Together well find a brand new mommy  
Daddy, daddy, please laugh again  
Daddy ride us on your back again  
Oh, daddy, please don't cry

"Daddy…"

He walked over and Booth picked him up, settling him on his lap, his free hand stroking Parker's cheek.

"Dr. Bones is in heaven isn't she daddy?" Swallowing back tears he replied "Yeah bub she is."

"But I though she didn't believe in God."

"She didn't but that doesn't matter. She was a good person that always thought of and helped others. She belongs in heaven…"

Why are children always first  
To feel the pain and hurt the worst  
Its true, but somehow  
It just don't seem right  
cause every time I cry I know

It hurts my little children so  
I wonder will it be the same tonight

How, Booth wondered, do you explain to a small child that the reason someone he's come to know and love has been brutally taken from him and his own father is the cause. If only he'd turned sooner, blocked her better, pulled out his gun quicker

If only.

If only he'd know by inviting her there to sing would lead to her untimely death.

If only.

"I don't like you being sad Daddy. Bones wouldn't either."

Before he could stop it a tear made its way down his cheek followed by another and another, he kissed Parker's hair and buried his now wet face in his sons head. He bit his lip, willing the tears to stop when he felt small arms wrap around his neck. Lifting his head he saw Parker hugging him for dear life, soft sobs racking from his small body.

"I miss Bones Daddy" his voice muffled and filled with sadness from the spot of his father's neck.

"So do I bub. So do I."

And together father and son mourned.

Don't cry daddy  
Daddy, please don't cry  
Daddy, you've still got me and little Tommy  
Together well find a brand new mommy  
Daddy, daddy, please laugh again  
Daddy ride us on your back again  
Oh, daddy, please don't cry  
Oh, daddy, please don't cry

The End

**A/N - ****So how did you like it? Please r & r :)**


End file.
